


Handprint

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulless!Sam, Spanking, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for the SPN Smut Appreciation Day. Teasing Sam and challenging him to a race probably wasn't your best idea - but the reward is more than worth it.





	

You panted hard as you ran through the trees back to the motel, trying to keep the smile off your face as you heard Sam call out behind you. It had been a silly game, really, and one you were going to lose by the looks of it. Stealing his kill was one way to guarantee he’d be pissed, and you’d swooped right in and decapitated that vamp like Sam was a damsel in distress.

Samuel had dropped you and his grandson just down the road from the motel, heading back to dispose of the corpses whilst you and Sam got some rest. You’d cheekily challenged the Winchester to a race, which he’d accepted, on the premise that he’d win and you’d forfeit something to him.

It was difficult to ignore the thrill of what that might be.

Sam was odd. He didn’t seem to have much of a moral compass, but you were happy to ignore it whilst you lived on the wild side. He was certainly different from the floppy haired teenager you’d known years ago, and you were surprised that Dean had gotten out of the life whilst leaving his brother behind but Sam didn’t seem to care one way or the other. His exploits were practically legendary, and whatever was between you was exhilarating, even if it wasn’t meant to last.

The motel was in sight, and you stopped to catch your breath, feeling the burn in your legs as footsteps crunched behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Sam in the woods, watching you like a hunter, and you giggled, taking off again. A few hundred yards more, and you’d win.

You barely made it into the parking lot before Sam’s hulking frame slamming into yours, sweeping you off of your feet and down onto the wet floor with him. A yelp left your throat, but the fall didn’t hurt - he’d turned and cushioned all of your weight onto him.

‘Gotcha,’ he grinned, holding you tight.

‘Let me up!’ You shrieked, trying not to laugh.

‘Nope. I win. You’re mine.’

You wanted to say you were his anyway, without any stupid games, but there was a boundary you weren’t prepared to cross. Sam was unpredictable, and shattering your heart wasn’t something you were about to run headfirst into. Giving up the most amazing sex you’d ever had? Not happening.

He got to his feet, dragging you with him like a caveman would, and you laughed, struggling against him for the fun of it. Sam growled, hoisting you up and over his shoulder, carrying you off to the motel room, whilst receiving a very disapproving look from a little old lady walking her dog across the lot.

‘Can I help you?’ Sam asked, grinning at her as you laughed on his shoulder. The old lady tutted and turned away, taking her little yipping dog with her. A loud peal of laughter left Sam’s lips as he reached the room you were sharing and opened the door. He marched across the horrid green carpet, dumping you on the bed before locking the door.

You sat yourself up, watching him with a smile as he turned and clapped his hands together, rubbing them with glee. ‘So, what’s the forfeit?’ Sam smiled at your question, stalking close to you on the bed, leaning over you with his long arms planted either side of your hips. Nerves began to clump in your throat at his predatory expression, and you swallowed them down, maintaining difficult eye contact with him.

‘These have got to go,’ he whispered, grabbing the waistband of your pants, tugging them hard enough to slide you onto your back with a yelp, but you didn’t fight him as he pulled them down your legs, taking your boots with them. The clothing and shoes hit the floor with a thud, and you squealed as he went for your panties.

‘Sam!’ You shrieked, giggling. He laughed, shredding the flimsy cotton, before flipping you over.

‘On your knees, sweetheart.’

You gasped as he tapped your ass lightly, prompting you to scrabble up onto your knees. ‘What are you doing?!’ He smiled, slipping his jacket off, moving to peel his shirt over his head. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing chiselled abs and his anti-possession tattoo, and your mouth watered at the sight. ‘Sam?’

He raised an eyebrow at your question, the smirk growing on his face. ‘I’m gonna punish you for being insolent. You stole my kill.’

Turning your head back to the bed, you rolled your eyes. ‘You can’t be serious.’ His hand came down hard on your ass suddenly, making you cry out in surprise. The sting of the slap gave way to pleasure, wetness flooding your core. ‘Fuck, Sam -’

‘Shut up,’ he ordered, his palm laying over the red mark of his hand. ‘You have such a pretty ass, Y/N. Gonna mark it up.’ You groaned, dropping your head to the mattress, only to feel a second slap land on your other cheek. A yelp left your lips, and you jerked your head back up again. ‘Keep your head up, and take your spanking, and I’ll reward you with my cock.’ Your body quivered, and his hand came down again, making you cry out. ‘Answer me, sweetheart.’

‘Yes!’ You nodded furiously. ‘Yes, I’ll take it, I promise, fuck, Sam -’

The fourth slap left more of a sting, but you only bit your lip and took it, trying not to drop your head or arch your back. He groaned, rubbing over your reddened ass cheek as you dampened down a moan of pleasure. ‘So fucking gorgeous, princess. You want my cock?’

You pushed your ass into his hand, nodding again. ‘Yes, Sam, you know I do.’

His thumbs rested over the crack of your ass, spreading your cheeks, and you stilled, hearing him chuckle. ‘Want it here?’ He dipped his thumb inwards, applying the slightest amount of pressure to your asshole, and you sucked in a harsh breath. It wasn’t like you hadn’t done that before, but Sam was… bigger than any other guy you’d ever slept with. ‘I think I wanna fuck your ass, Y/N. I think I wanna feel you come with my cock so far up your dirty hole, you’ll feel it for weeks.’

You released the breath you’d been holding, just as Sam spanked you again, making you yelp and see stars from withholding oxygen. ‘Fuck,’ you grunted, the word drawn out, as Sam laughed behind you.

‘You want it, don’t you? Want me to fuck you up the ass like a filthy slut.’

God, you were going to hell, but you did. You wanted whatever he wanted to give you. The thought made you feel sinful and downright dirty, but there wasn’t much Sam Winchester did that  _ wasn’t _ downright sinful.

Sam slapped his hand against your ass cheek once more, grinning as he saw your skin turning redder with each hit. ‘Your skin looks so pretty with my fingerprints on it, baby. Love marking you up. Does that sting yet?’ You nodded, biting into your lip. ‘Good. Let’s make it sting a bit more.’ He brought his palm down again, on the other side, making your body lurch, the pain/pleasure of it more than you could bear.

His hands left you, and you heard him unbuckle his pants and drop them, a rustling indicating that he was rooting in his bag for something. You resisted the urge to look, squeezing your eyes shut tightly, and when you heard the click of a lid, you swallowed.

‘Gonna get my big dick in your ass,’ Sam muttered, his hand returning to your backside, rubbing up and over your cheeks. A second later, you felt something cold land on the top of your ass, drizzling down into the cleft of it, coating your hole. ‘But need to open you up a little first. Don’t wanna hurt you, after all.’

You whimpered, unable to stop the flinch of your body as he pressed his thumb against your tightest hole, pushing in, the lubricant aiding the penetration. The sensation was heightened as you felt his cock press against your cunt, the tip dipping into your channel.

‘Let’s get you warmed up,’ he said, a smile in his voice as he slowly pushed his cock into you, mimicking the movements with his thumb. You gave a low whine, trying to stay still as he worked the entire length of his generous dick into your body, your walls clenching around him. Sam groaned as he bottomed out, his balls against your pussy and his thumb buried in your ass to the knuckle. ‘Fuck, so tight…’ The words dissipated in your cry as he pulled both his cock and his thumb from you, before thrusting back into you again. ‘This ass is gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock, sweetheart.’

His dirty talk only made you hotter, your pussy getting wetter with each thrust, and your ass slowly began to relax around his thumb. After a few minutes, you could feel your climax building, and Sam pulled his thumb away, replacing it with his index and middle finger. As he eased them into you, still lazily thrusting his cock into your cunt, you felt heat explode in your belly and you came, walls fluttering around him.

‘That’s it,’ he urged, starting to thrust his fingers with vigor. You wailed out your pleasure, trying so hard not to fall on the bed as your limbs turned to jelly. Sam was finger fucking your ass whilst pounding into your cunt, and the sensation was unbelievable. ‘Let’s try a little more,’ he murmured, panting hard as he added a third finger to your abused asshole, twisting and plunging and opening you up. ‘So fucking pretty. You have such a gorgeous ass, Y/N.’

You could barely control your breathing as he continued to fuck you with his cock and fingers, feeling so full of him that you thought you might pass out and die. 

Not a bad way to go, all things considered.

When he suddenly pulled away, you felt bereft and your body swayed on the bed, everything in you trying to focus on staying upright.

‘I know I should use a condom,’ he said, overshadowing the click of the lube bottle again, ‘but we both know you and I are safe. And I wanna feel you bare around me. Wanna pump that tight little ass full of come.’ You groaned at his words, wondering if dirty talk alone could make you come again. ‘You ready for this, sweetheart.’

Oh god, his fingers were nothing compared to his cock. Sam lined himself up, pressing the tip of his dick to your tight little rosebud, pushing in slowly and you gasped, then hissed in pain. It burned as he opened you up, but he didn’t stop until he was a third of the way in, halting his progress and giving you a second.

‘Want me to stop?’ He asked, and you were unsure if the tone of his voice indicated concern, or annoyance if you said yes. But you didn’t want him to stop. You wanted him buried in your ass, and you wanted him to make you come like a fucking backstreet whore.

‘No. Please, Sam… don’t stop, want it, want… gah… want your cock in my ass.’

Sam groaned, his hands grabbing at your asscheeks, before he pushed in a little further. You started to move, eager for more of the full feeling, wanting him against you, and he dug his fingers in at your enthusiasm, suddenly thrusting his cock the entire way into your asshole, and you screamed, pushing up off of the bed. Sam caught you, his arms locking yours through your elbows, as he started to move, fucking up into you.

‘That’s it, sweet girl,’ he muttered, his mouth close to your ear as he rotated his hips and thrust his cock up into your ass,  _ hard. _ You whimpered and nodded, feeling something new curl in your belly, and Sam looked down, chuckling and you pulled your head up. ‘I can see my cock might be a little too big for you, baby.’

‘Huh?’ You queried his comment, feeling him release one arm to run his hand across your lower belly. With every thrust, his cock made your tummy bulge, and you groaned, then gasped at the sensation. His hand dipped lower, and his index finger brushed your clit.

‘Never seen a girl take me like this before,’ he grunted, nipping at your ear. ‘Fucking special one you are. Look how well you take it; belly bulging out and everything. You know how fucking sexy that is? That you can take my cock in every hole like a perfect little slut?’ You cried out, unable to stop the onslaught of arousal that flooded your cunt and dripped down your thighs. Sam laughed, giving another hard thrust, his fingers pinching and twisting your clit. ‘Look at that, baby. You’re gushing for me.’ His fingers abandoned your clit, sliding down through your slick folds. He held his hand up, showing you the glistening digits, before holding them against your mouth. ‘Taste yourself, Y/N.’

You opened your mouth, darting your tongue out to lick your own essence from his fingers, and Sam growled at the sight, renewing his thrusts and you cried out, only to feel his hand around your throat.

‘Gonna fucking come,’ he warned. ‘Gonna fill this tight ass up.’

‘Sam… please… I’m so close,’ you begged, and he bit at your neck, releasing his hold on your throat and reaching down for your clit again. One harsh twist and you were falling, feeling his cock swell and pump into you. His name was a haggard cry on your lips as you came, and Sam was not far behind, not stopping as he made good on his promise. Come dripped out around his thick length, sliding down your thighs and staining the sheets below.

His panting was hard in your ear as you came back to yourself, falling forward and allowing his cock to slip free from your sore and abused ass. You rolled onto your side, feeling a towel drape across your thighs, and you sighed, letting your eyes fall shut.

‘I’m gonna go and shower,’ Sam announced, still sounding a little out of breath. ‘Clean yourself up, darling. I’m not done with you tonight.’


End file.
